Twilight Mountain Chocolate Factory
by IrisOfTheRainbow
Summary: I was in the mood for something sweet and this story just popped up! Bella and her two best friends work at TMCF selling sweets. Based on a real store with the best chocolate ever! AH AU no vamps. Rated M, just in case
1. Prologue

**Twilight Mountain Chocolate Factory:** I was in the mood for something sweet and this story just popped up! Bella and her two best friends work at TMCF selling sweets. Based on a real store with the best chocolate ever! AH AU no vamps

**Hey everyone! So, my other story, Parish Diaries is decreasing in my interest, so to help out my writers block I had begun writing this story after a much needed trip to the candy store! The actual name of the store is Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory, I just changed the Rocky part.**

**It is my dream to work there, but they're never hiring : P.**

**Disclaimer: I don't…I don't…WHAT'S MY LINE?**

**Stagehand: 'I don't own Twilight or RMCF'**

**Disclaimer: Why would I say that? What's my motivation?**

**Stagehand: Your motivation is, we'll get sued if you don't say it and you won't be able to afford your kitten farm.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR RMCF! There, do I still get to keep my kitten farm?**

**Stagehand: Sadly, you don't have one…**

**Prologue**

"Here you are, one Monster Chocolate Caramel Apple and a Super Smore. Have a good day!" I smiled as the little girl and her mother walked out of our little shop. My job is the best one ever. I work at Twilight Mountain Chocolate Factory. It's a chocolate shop where the employees get to make the treats, the employees being myself, my best friend Alice and my step-sister Rosalie.

I'm Bella Whitlock. I used to be Bella Swan, until my mother Renée got married to Christopher Whitlock, my step-father. I still see my real dad, Charlie, but he lives really far away, he travels Europe with his Italian girlfriend, Carmella.

Along with a new father, came new siblings. Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper was a year older than me, but Rosalie is the same age as me. They are both incredibly beautiful. Rosalie is tall, blond, has legs for miles and killer curves.

It's hard to live in the same house with her without turning into a glob on the floor from loss of self-esteem. She had deep blue eyes, violet even, framed by thick lashes. Her corn silk hair goes to her waist, sometimes curled, but most times pin straight.

Her brother, well my brother too, Jasper is, let's just say, hot. He's got the same violet eyes as Rosalie, but his hair is more dirty blond and in a surfer cut that is fraught with waves and twists and turns. He is really tall, 6' 5" I believe. He is muscular, but not bulky. Jasper has a love of history and a calming nature.

And then there's Alice…

Alice has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Our mothers had gone into labor at the same time and were in the same room. They instantly became friends so Alice and I grew up together. We had the same birthday, so Alice always planned a double party. Alice's mother died one day of hypothermia and since she had never had a real father and Renée was the godmother, the little pixie became a part of our family.

We were about 14 when Renée got married to Christopher, and Alice and Jasper instantly hit it off, though I have no idea how it happened. Alice is a 4' 11" black haired bundle of hyperactive jumping beans, while Jasper is meditation man. But to this day they are still together.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sales bell ringing, that could only mean Alice wants me to take a customer, no one ever rings the bell but her.

I walked to the front to see the little girl from before and her mother. She smiled up at me and said in an adorable high-pitched voice: "Thank you for the candy apple ma'am. It must be great to work here!" She dropped a five dollar bill into our tip jar. I smiled at them both and said that it was our pleasure.

They walked off hand in hand and I knew the little girl was right.

It is great to work here.

**So, for the prologue, I think that was pretty good. Maybe my next writers block piece will be inside a moo-cow ( inside joke ). I actually like this piece a lot and would love to continue, if you guys like it that is. Tell me all about it in a review.**

**Love and Chocolate to you all!**

**Iris Of The Rainbow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, you guys responded instantly, though more review love would rock!**

**So, I hate when there are long authors notes, yet I write a lot. Probably due to my rambling tendency.**

**Anywho, I have a poll for what my next song-based story is going to be, cause I can't choose. You can pick 3 ( three ) songs. Also, if you vote for a different song, tell me what song you want, and I'll add it to the poll, just because I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: So, mister stagehand, you're sure I don't have a kitten farm?**

**Stagehand: Yes ma'am, I am absolutely positive that you don't have a kitten farm.**

**Disclaimer: Rats. Wait…**

**Stagehand: You don't own any rat farms either.**

**Disclaimer: Do I at least live inside a moo-cow?**

**Stagehand: Nope, no moo-cow. Now, say your line again.**

**Disclaimer: Why bother? Everyone already knows.**

**Stagehand: True, but you're getting paid.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. I don't own Twilight or RMCF.**

**Stagehand: * looks away * So… you wanna go for a pizza or something?**

**Disclaimer: Sure… * blushes ***

**Chapter 1: Unnamed ( oh yeah, forgot to tell you all, chapters will be named after the first reviewer of said chapter. Hopefully, this will motivate you guys! )**

_**Previously: They walked off hand in hand and I knew the little girl was right.**_

_**It is great to work here.**_

Alice, Rose and I left in our silver VW Bug once our shift was over, using our employee discounts to get a Super Smore each.

"Good day, huh ladies?" My pixie sister said. Her words rang true, today was a good day, like every other day at our little chocolate shop.

"Amen to that!" Rosalie all but yelled from her spot in the driver's seat. I don't usually let Rose drive, but I was blessed out today, and had allowed it. I so need my own ride.

"Hey Bella, who was the little munchkin that gave us the big tip?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, she was a sweet kid though. If all kids were like that, well I wouldn't be so opposed to them." I was never very fond of the idea of having kids. I love other peoples' kids, but having my own would just seem wrong.

Suddenly, Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain came on the radio. The three of us exchanged excited glances as the intro began. I was the always first to belt out the first verse, it was my job. They both giggled as I made my voice low and seductive:

"_Let's go girls"_

"_C'mon"_

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout"_

_  
"No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time"_

Alice Rose and I were now all together singing the lyrics to the chorus:

"_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun"_

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel"_

And we all screamed out:

"_**Man! I feel like a woman!"**_

Some people were staring from their cars at us, probably thinking we were loonatics. None of us cared though as Rosalie sand the next verse. She shook her head, making her hair look like sex hair, and to be truthful, if I were a guy I would've jumped her by now:

"_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down"_

It's chorus time again:

"_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun"_

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel"_

"_**MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!"**_

We pulled up to the house just then. Alice pouted as Rose turned of the car.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked concerned.

She pouted up at me and said something I hadn't expected: "I DIDN'T GET TO SING MY PART!"

I struggled to hold in a laugh. "Don't worry, Ali. You'll get to sing it next time." We walked in the front door and Alice was almost instantly in the arms of Jasper, who had come running from the living room when he heard the door open.

"Ok, now I feel better," giggled Alice, still enveloped in Jaspers arms.

"I missed you so much darlin'. Wait, why weren't you happy hun?" Did I mention? Jasper had spent most of his childhood with his birth mother in Texas and now had a permanent twang. "You need me to… _cheer you up_?" Ok, eww! I so didn't have to hear that!

"If you guys are gonna do that, go do it in your own room!" Thank you Rose!

Alice just giggled and said "Ok then, let's go Jazzy!" He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the second floor, where they would probable participate in some less-than-holy activities.

"Gross. So Rose, are you ready for our first day of junior year tomorrow?" I was excited, but also nervous.

"Completely! This is the year I have to get laid! I can't believe our pixie sister was the first of us to lose it!" Yeah, Rose and I were the only virgins in the house. Me, I understood perfectly well. I'm just very plain. But I could never understand why Rose was never in a relationship. She's a strong, beautiful woman who had guys fall to their knees at her feet.

"Same." I sighed. I didn't really mean it, but hey, why not try to be a normal 17 year old girl.

"So that means I get to help?! Super. I'm going to make you a completely new Bella! This'll be fun! We can go clubbing together and shoot down hot guys and –," I cut her off.

"ROSE! I never said any of _that_." I was scared. When Rose puts her mind up to something, she doesn't quit.

"TOO LATE BELLA! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EVERY GUY'S DREAM SEX KITTEN!" faintly in the back round I heard what sounded like a 'me too' from Alice, but then I hear a moan and decided not to listen.

"And what if I refuse Rosalie?" she was stubborn, but I was more so.

"Then Alice and I will forcibly do it. You can choose. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What'll it be, sister dearest?" Rosalie had an evil smile on her face. They've done this before, forcibly making me over.

"Fine, fine. I'll comply this time Rose. But only if I get paid."

"Why are we going to pay you? We're helping you get laid!" I didn't want to tell her the real reason, so I thought up something that sounded logical.

"Birth control pills cost a hell of a lot, along with condoms, spermicide, contraceptive sponges -,"

"Eww, you're such a nerd! Whatever, 10 bucks a week, that's as high as I'll go, plus, you didn't have to lie to me about your reason, Bells." She winked at me as I blushed.

**First chapter is up!!! Now, you all know the deal, first reviewer for a new chapter will have it named after them, so go forth and tell me of your opinions. I'm okay with flames. It means you care enough to tell me my story sucks ass. Yes, this story is very vulgar and will contain graphic imagery and sexual innuendo.**

**Love and Chocolate to you all.**

**Iris**


	3. Chapter 2 Let the Torture Begin

**Okay, so the whole naming chapters after reviewers didn't go over as planned, so I'm sinking that idea. Alrighty guys how was your holiday? Yes, that's the reason I haven't updated, that and I'm writing a lot of chapters to make up for lost time, and I refused to put up this chapter until I had written 5 (five) more. Sorry! So, this chapter is the girls' first day as juniors, and I will clear this up: Rose Alice and Bella are all the same age; Jasper is a year older than them, making him a senior, **_**senor**_**. Ok, I don't have the fancy squiggly line that Spanish people put over their 'n's, but you guys get the idea. So, I'm listening to the strangest song right now while writing this, but you probably don't want to know. DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I had fun last night, Stagehand.**

**Stagehand: So did I, but we have to work now. You know what has to be done.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own Twilight or RMCF, kitten or rat farms, and I don't live inside a moo-cow, no matter how much I wish I did for all these things.**

**Stagehand: Brilliant job, so, it **_**is**_** time for a coffee break…**

**Disclaimer: Well what are we still doing here? Coffee awaits!**

**Chapter 2: Let the Torture Begin**

_**Previously: "Eww, you're such a nerd! Whatever, 10 bucks a week, that's as high as I'll go, plus, you didn't have to lie to me about your reason, Bells." She winked at me as I blushed.**_

**BPOV**

_BEEP…_

_BEEP…_

_BEEP!..._

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I reached over my bedside table attempting to disarm my alarm clock. I couldn't find it. My hand travelled blindly over the surface of the table, and I recognized almost all the items there.

My tissue box.

Deodorant.

A small pill package… wait, I don't take any medication.

I slowly opened my eyes, my alarm still blaring and an unusual sight coming from my window, darkness, as I pulled the package closer to my eyes.

I turned on my lamp and let my eyes adjust to the light before clearly reading at the top of the package _Birth Control Pill _**(sorry, I have no clue what it actually says on a birth control pill pack. Save me!)**.

I looked in the general direction of the beeping and saw that it was held by my officially evil sisters.

"Morning… any reason why I'm awake before dawn? Oh, and Rose, I can't believe you got me birth control pills!" I said groggily. They smiled perkily at me, jeez, no one should be this perky at such an unholy time of morning.

"Honestly Bella, it's only six! Those are actually one of my packs, I have way more in my room, and you are up for your first of many rehabilitation sessions!" Answered Alice, bouncing in place, her spiky black hair flying in all directions. It was then that I noticed they were both completely ready, dressed, showered, everything.

"Umm…Rehabilitation?"

"Honestly Bella, you remember our deal from yesterday, right?" As Rosalie began talking, comprehension began to dawn on me. Wow, comprehension is up before the sun, that's a first.

I figured I'll never fight them off, so I might as well just comply. "Ok, what's first?" I said as I climbed out of bed. They both squealed in unison, I swear no one in this family is normal.

"Go shave and shower, brush your teeth and all, we'll do the rest."

I followed their instructions, showering with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, shaving my legs and underarms, then brushing my teeth while in a towel.

I made sure my towel was secure before yelling that they could come in. Rose walked in with a hair dryer, curler, straightening iron and several hair brushes and combs while Alice came in with several out fits I know I've never bought and her evil bag of tricks. They set everything on the vanity and wiped the steam from the mirror.

"Ok Bella, first day of a new year calls for an amazing outfit that says 'this is how I always look', so I brought you several of the clothes that I buy for you and you never wear." Alice looked at me disapprovingly before barking out orders to Rose like a drill sergeant. I didn't really understand much of it apart from "curls" and "bounce" along with the occasional "EEEEP! She is going to look _gorgeous_!"

Alice began attacking my face with her torture weapons while Rose began working with my hair. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror so I just sat back and relaxed. After all, I didn't get as much sleep as I had planned.

When they were finally finished I was about to look at the mirror when Alice yelled at me to stop.

"What Ali?! I thought you guys were done!"

"Uh yeah, we're done if you want to go to school in a towel! Now, here is what I want you to wear. Put it on, but don't look in the mirror. Go into Rose's room for the big unveiling!" Alice handed me a pile of cloth and they ran off to Rose's room, leaving me here.

I put on the clothes and walked down the hall to the last room on the right and knocked.

"COME IN COME IN COME IN!!!!" Alice squealed from inside. I walked into the room and their jaws hit the floor.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, feeling extremely self conscious.

"Umm, Bella, does _that _look bad?" Alice pointed at Rose's ginormous mirror across the room and I gasped.

My natural curls were enhanced and way shinier than they were before, my face was practically glowing (Alice had said something about amazing foundation, I guess that's it), the makeup on my eyes was, like my other makeup, light, in a sexy smoky yet natural way, my lips slightly darker and pouty looking.

I was wearing one of those shirts with the straps you can tie just about any way tied in a cross across my chest then around my neck and in a cute bow at the front. It was navy blue and gave my skin a healthy shine, while my black skinny jeans hugged my legs like a glove while still being loose enough to maneuver in. I looked hot.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we forgot shoes!" Alice groaned. That's when it hit me.

"Actually Alice, I think I have the perfect shoes for this outfit." I quickly ran to my room and retrieved the shoes from my closet. I brought them to Rose's room and they both gasped.

"That was the missing piece!" Alice exclaimed as I held up my amazing flats. They were black with white patterning that almost looked like polka-dots, but were actually a clever geometric design with a thin black bow at the front.

I put them on and glanced at Rose's clock.

"Ladies? I hate to burst your bubble, but we only have seven minutes to eat before we have to leave!"

We hurried down the stairs and made toast with butter. Mom and Chris had already left for work, my mother was a kindergarten teacher and Chris was a car salesman, where we had bought our beloved little Bug.

Speaking of our baby, we grabbed our bags and I grabbed my other baby, my deep brown leather jacket. It was so soft, the leather was like butter, it hugged my curves in all the right places and had silk lining on the inside with beautiful, oriental looking bird and flower designs. It had cost more than five hundred bucks, but was well worth it. I had used a lot of my salary for it, luckily Twilight Mountain pays well.

I locked the door behind us and pulled out the keys to our Bug. One day, I'll ride a motorcycle with my jacket. Hell, I probably loved this jacket more than anything else, apart from my family.

We all hopped in, me in the drivers seat, Rose shotgun and Alice in the back. We rode with light conversation to our first day as juniors at Forks High.

**So I revealed a bit of Bella there that you guys weren't aware of. I super want that leather jacket, it is real. I saw it at Aritzia, but sadly my account wouldn't cover it. Oh well! I'm working on more chapters for my other story and this one, so I can reward you all for being awesome readers! Again, I'm sorry about not updating over the holidays, but you'll forgive me, right? Also, pay attention to the Disclaimers. I won't tell you why, but I will tell you to.**

**Love and Chocolate!**

**Iris**


	4. Chapter 3 Look Under The Hood

**Woohoo! Writing again today! 3 more chapters to go for this story until I can take a break, so cheer! CHEER LIKE YOUR CYBER LIVES DEPEND ON IT!!!!!!!!**

**So, my reviewing brothers and sisters, have you been paying attention to the Disclaimers? I hope so! Also, I got a comment about Bella that when your parents split up, you keep your father's last name, well I'm ignoring that, so all clear? Good! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: * walks into office and sits at desk * Hmm, what's this?**

**A Rose? Oh that's so sweet!**

… **Wait, there's a note attached. It says: **

_**Dearest Disclaimer,**_

_**I can't ignore my feelings for you any longer, so would you consider going on a date with me? If that's a yes, meet me out by the front of the studio at six tonight. I'll be waiting.**_

_**Sincerely, your secret admirer.**_

_**P.S. You don't own Twilight or RMCF.**_

**Oh! I wonder who it is?**

**Chapter 3: Look Under The Hood  
**

_**Previously: We all hopped in, me in the driver's seat, Rose shotgun and Alice in the back. We rode with light conversation to our first day as juniors at Forks High**_

**RPOV**

I must admit, Bella was going to give me a run for my money. She looked smoking in her new outfit and, of course, her baby. I swear that girl cares about that jacket more than she cares about herself.

We arrived at school about ten minutes before the bell, thanks to Bella. But if she had let me drive… Oh whatever, Rose, soon she'll have her own ride.

We stepped out of the car and I swear everyone's eyes looked our way. I was wearing my signature first day outfit, my red tee shirt with words that made the shape of a heart on my chest, which, admittedly, made my boobs look way bigger, and my black denim mini skirt with my black and red striped flats.

Alice was also in an ensemble which she had prepared weeks before school even started. She was in a purple tube top with a black cardigan over it with only three buttons done up, and was wearing black leather pants that hugged her slim legs just right, with metallic purple flats with a black silk bow. We all looked fabulous.

We went straight to the office for our schedules, no need to say hi to anyone, we didn't need any friends but us, plus I intimidated most of the girls at our school, fraidy cats.

We were walking out of the office when a huge, expensive looking Jeep pulled into the parking lot. No one at our school had expensive cars; our Bug was probably the nicest car there. But damn! It was a Wrangler with custom grille guards. I just had to look under the hood. Yes cars, my guilty pleasure.

"Sorry ladies, but I just have to take a look under the hood of _that _monster," I told them, motioning with my head towards the beautiful machine. They both started laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Rose, who knew someone would catch your eye on our first day?" Bella, who had recovered from her laughing fit before Alice had, commented. I looked at her confused then followed her gaze.

My eyes spotted the beauty, but were way too preoccupied with the huge guy that had stepped out. Seriously, that guy was enormous, looked about 6' 8" with muscles bulging from every possible place and the most adorable dimples.

"Well, I _was _talking about the car," I replied, somewhat dazed, "but maybe you're right. Bye ladies!" And I began walking to the Hulk over there.

He was leaning casually against the Jeep and as I approached I ran my fingertips lovingly along the glossy red paint job.

"Hi. Nice car. A 2004 Jeep Wrangler, right?" I looked up expectantly and was met by deep brown eyes. Whoa, this guy is hot, really hot, but you could tell almost completely brainless.

"Yeah, it is. I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. I just moved here with my cousin. You are?"

"I'm Rosalie Whitlock. Do you mind if I take a look under the hood?" I said with a suggestive smile, but still making him know I was talking about the car.

"You sure? I mean it's pretty greasy…" Oh, he thought I was like any other girl.

"Well I personally love greasy. Pop the top," I basically commanded. He did so and I swear I died and went to heaven. "Oh my dear Lord Beckett! Six cylinder 4.0 liter and five speed! And look at that engine!" I was very aware that he was staring, but I was too far into heaven to do anything about it.

"Um, Rosalie?" I looked up from my admiring into his face, which was a hell of a lot closer than expected. "I think we've got to go to class, and I still don't have my schedule…" His breath blew into my face slightly, and his scent was just, addictive. I leaned in very slightly. It's official; I'm smitten by Emmett Cullen.

"I'll show you to the office then, maybe we could continue this another time?"

"Gladly." We put the hood back down and I walked him to the office.

**BPOV**

Rosalie left us walking over to a guy who could probably be a professional wrestler. I swear he was part giant or something. Alice and I continued our walk and I noticed a lot more stares than I was used to.

"Alice, everyone is staring. Is there anything on my face?" I whispered.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you Bella. Oh! Jazzy is here! See you at lunch!" With that she ran over to Jasper's Red 1953 Chevy truck, which had belonged to my dad before he…yeah.

And so I continued my now solo walk to homeroom. English.

I took a seat near the back as everyone turned to look. _Don't blush, don't blush…_ I chanted in my head as I attempted to look confident. Honestly, almost everyone in class was already there, so I had the attention of twenty-odd pairs of eyes **( Twenty-odd is twenty or more, just soes you knows )** . Amazingly enough, I didn't blush.

"Hey Bella!" Mike, the school sleaze said, looking me up and down. I felt really dirty under his stare. "Looking good. You wanna hang out sometime?"

"No thanks Mike." I declined politely. Just then, the huge guy Rose had been talking to walked into the room.

He was just looking for a seat as Mike became more persistent. "Aww c'mon, Bella. It'll be fun, lot's of fun…" he trailed of suggestively as I held back a gag.

"I really don't want to, Mike." He slammed his hands on either side of my desk and leaned in.

"I really think you should say yes Bella," he said in a low, menacing voice.

I was just about to back sass him when the Hulk guy completely came out of nowhere and lifted Mike two feet off the ground with one hand on the scruff of his collar, the other in a fist.

"It sounded to me like she wasn't interested, piss breath. So beat it or I'll teach you what happens when you treat ladies badly around me." Hulk said in a low voice that was making me quiver in my seat. He dropped Mike, who went scurrying to his seat. Hulk sat beside me and turned his head. "Hi, I'm sorry about that creep, what's-his-name. I'm Emmett Cullen, I just moved here." He said kindly, holding out his huge hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella Whitlock. Thanks for freaking Mike out, I swear I thought I'd need pepper spray or something." I joked as his massive hand fully enveloped mine.

"Whitlock? Like, you're related to Rosalie Whitlock?" Emmett questioned eagerly. Just then, the bell rang and our teacher called the class to attention, telling us what our book list is. Jeez, you'd think they'd have books that I haven't read in grade 7.

Emmett slid a piece of paper my way, in his dark writing said:

**So, you're related to Rosalie Whitlock, right? You guys don't look anything alike**

_She's my stepsister. Along with her brother Jasper Whitlock. The other pixie-like girl is our sister Alice._

I wrote in my cursive text. He read it and wrote his own addition before passing it back.

**But Pix doesn't look like either of you guys.**

_She was a family friend and my godsister until both her parents died when we were young. She's also dating Rose's brother Jasper._

**I don't think that's legal.**

_LOL, yeah, I didn't either, but apparently if they aren't related then it's fine by law._

The bell rang signaling the end of first period.

Before we got up I asked Emmett if he'd like to eat lunch with the family.

"Sure! You know, as long as my cousin Edward can come along, I can already see him completely lost at this school. You don't mind, do you?"

"It's no trouble, just don't bring by the whole football team! See you later, Emmett!" With that I was off to second period.

------------------------------------ **X { **

**EPOV**

Okay, first day at Forks and Spoons High. Strange. Why'd my parents have to send me to live with Emmett? Chicago was a perfectly respectful place to live, yet they insist that living here with my aunt and uncle would be better for me…

_Flashback (__**my very first flashback! I'm so excited!!!)**_

"_But mom! I don't want to move with Carlisle and Esme to Snorks! I want to stay in Chicago with you!" I couldn't understand why they were sending me away. Everything was fine as far as I knew._

"_Edward, we've already discussed this," my father, who had been looking increasingly depressed throughout our argument, started, "your options in Forks are far better than here in Chicago. And…" My father trailed off as if he were afraid of what he'd say._

"_And…" my mother continued for him, "we think you need to become a little more social. Chicago is such a big place and you never bring friends home, your teachers are telling us that if your grades weren't so high, you'd be in counseling. They don't know any other way to help, and since Forks is such a small town, we figure everyone there knows each other. You won't have to stay forever, dear," my mother tried to soothe as I let it all sink in. I'm not social enough? Why is that so important? I voiced my opinion._

"_It comes in very handy when getting a job, applying for college, and many other things as you grow up. Good grades aren't the only thing that's important, son." My father did make a valid point._

"_I suppose I could try. I'll miss you both terribly though."_

"_Oh dear, we'll miss you too!" my mother cried, enveloping me in her arms. "Promise you'll call us… often." I felt my mother's tears fall onto my shoulder. I rubbed circles in her back and soothed her like she had done when I was young._

"_I promise mom. I'll miss you both." I hugged them both before going to pack for Forks._

_End Flashback_

So, that's why I'm here. They'd let me take my Volvo to Forks, which is good because I refuse to ride with Emmett in his Jeep. I parked in a space behind him as he got out. I just sat inside and gathered my things. I looked up and saw him talking to a pretty blond. At least _he's _social. She took a look under the hood of his Jeep and I swear he was smitten by whatever she was saying. I put my books into my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I left my car towards my first class at Forks High.

**Okay guys! I think that's enough excitement for one chapter! I'm having fun writing this, but my other story, Parish Diaries, is suffering right now! I hate neglecting it, but I'm just in such a slump right now and writing this makes me feel better! Take a look at it if you can, and I also have a poll up on my page, so vote vote vote!**

**Loves and Chocolates!**

**Iris 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Not Gay After All

**Awright! We got in Eddies sad sad story, poor boy! And Rose has already found a love interest, the lovely Jeep owning Emmett. **_**Surprise**_**.**

**You know I love you all, but I'm trying to make my chapters longer, which is good, but it takes longer to get them out, which is bad. Plus, I have exams all this week. Lol, k so my friend is all "Hey, d'you know how to tell the difference between an American and a Canadian?" and I'm all "No, how?" So she's just like "The Canadian says: So, when do you have EQAO? And the American's all: What?" Yeah, I thought it was funny. Disclaimer!**

_**In front of studio at 6 ( six )**_

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm outside the studio. It's six… I wonder where he could be?**

_**Limousine pulls up and a chauffer comes out.**_

**Chauffer: Madam, your date is awaiting you at **_**Chez Le Ritz**_** for your dinner. I will be escorting you there * opens limousine door ***

**Disclaimer: Wow, this is fancy! I wonder who could afford this? Do I own Twilight or RMCF?...No, no I don't…**

_**EPOV**_

_**Previously:**_ _**I put my books into my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I left my car towards my first class at Forks High.**_

**Chapter 4: Not Gay After All**

**BPOV**

My morning classes were over and I met up with Alice and Rose on their way to the caf.

"So guys, you don't mind if Hulk that Rose was drooling over and his cousin Ed… something… sit with us, right?" Rose looked panicked at me. "What's your problem Rose? He saved me from Mike, so I decided to do a nice thing and invite them to sit with us."

"I think it's a great idea, but what's the other guy's name? I remember meeting a new guy in one of my classes who _definitely _wasn't Hulk-"

"His name is not _Hulk _it's Emmett! Stop calling him that!" Rose nearly yelled from her spot on the right of me.

"Calm down Rose, it's just a nickname," I soothed. "He even came up with his own for Ali over here."

"What is it!?" She squealed out. Alice loved nicknames.

"We were writing notes and he called you Pix. Like, short for Pixie." Rose was glowering at Alice and I. "What Rose?" silence…_ohhh. _"Don't worry Rose, he's not my type, and Alice already has a soul mate." She relaxed and smiled.

"Sorry, I just haven't felt like this about a guy. It's weird… So Pix, tell us about Muscle Man's partner in crime." Rose directed at Alice.

"Well, first of all his name is Edward, not Ed-something, and he shot down every girl that came up to him. He's not super muscly like Hulk, but definitely strong, weird colored hair and bright green eyes. He's cute, but I prefer my blond cowboy!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's torso from behind earning a squeak from her.

We walked into the caf and sat at our usual table. Alice and Jasper went to get our food in the lunch line while Rose and I held our spot.

"So Rosie… you know our _deal_ is still on even if you're providing protection," I whispered to her.

"Bella, I would've helped you pay anyway. As long as I got a turn once in a while." She smirked, then suddenly her eyes widened and she looked down, hiding behind her hair. I looked in that direction only to see Massive Man coming up with his tray of food.

"Hey Ladies. Hmm, something is missing, where's Pix?"

"Right here!" she yelled from behind him, making Emmett almost jump out of his skin. We all laughed at Emmett's frightened expression.

He straightened himself out and sat next to Rose, while Alice and Jasper sat beside them.

"So Muscle Man, where's Edward? Did he find his own table?" I asked, and Emmett started snickering. "What?" The whole table was officially laughing now. "Someone tell me what's funny! C'mon, I like a joke just as much as the next person," I tried but they looked like they could barely even breath.

"I believe Edward didn't find his own table, but could see his massive cousin sitting with three lovely girls," said a smooth voice from behind me. I turned only to be met by the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Wild copper hair that screamed sex, chiseled jaw, pouty man-lips and gorgeous emerald eyes. God… wow.

It took a moment for me to form a coherent sentence, let alone making it joking, if not a little shaken. "So, you're the infamous Edward eh?"

"Yes that's me. May I take a seat?" He was so polite, nothing like Emmett.

"Um sure." Brilliant response.

He sat down next to me, seeing as that was the only spot left at our table. I sensed someone looking at me and turned my head to the left. Jessica and Lauren, the school sluts, were glaring right at me. Weirdos…

"So Bella," I was broken out of my glaring contest with the personified S. T. I. 's by Alice, "what classes do you have next? I want to see if I have any classes with my sisters! I already know that Rose and I have Gym together last period and History second period, but seeing as you weren't in any of my morning classes I couldn't ask!" I pulled out my schedule and smiled.

"We all have Gym together! But I've got Bio next, you?" Alice squealed but was cut off by Quiet Ed.

"I have Biology next as well, and Gym last too." He seemed genuinely happy. God, I wish I could just…ok, I've gotta have more control. I mean I just met this incredible, sexy, alluring… what was I talking about?

"Yay!!! We all have Gym together, except Jazzy, but he has a spare." Emmett and Edward started snickering as Jasper's face turned red. "What?" asked Alice, completely oblivious.

"Jazzy seems a bit too girly for the burly blonde."

_Uh oh_. Alice started her storm face. She was small, but could be very intimidating. Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and she visibly relaxed.

"At least I have a girlfriend who loves me enough to give such a loving nickname." Rose and I awed at their cuteness. They're so sweet.

"Umm, guys? We've barely eaten and lunch is almost over!" They looked shocked for a few moments then started shoveling in our food.

I got up to leave when a hand grasped around my wrist. A warm pulse of electricity shot up through my arm and Edward quickly let go.

"I'll walk with you to Biology, if that's alright with you Bella?" I was shocked but nodded and we left the cafeteria walking side by side.

"I've gotta go to my locker," Edward said as we turned away from the Biology building.

"No problem, I've already got my stuff." I followed Edward to his locker. He opened it up and a mountain of sheets fell out.

"What in the world?" He began picking up some of the papers and read one of them. He froze.

"Edward? You okay?" I went down to pick up one of the other sheets when his hand once again graced my own. The same shock passed, but he didn't let go this time.

"It's all trash Bella. I'll just grab a garbage can and dump it all in." He went around the hall in search of a garbage. I picked up one of the pieces and was absolutely shocked by what I saw.

**( Jos. Louis break!... What, I can't have chocolatey desert cakes? )**

It was notes and pictures from almost every slut at the school, even the ones who had boyfriends. There were numerous cell phone numbers, notes to meet in the janitor's closet, pictures showing off their pushed up boobs. What the hell? I guess if Edward had all these options… but then why was he throwing them away? I'm certain any other guy would be proud and keep these. Was he gay? No, couldn't be… could he?

Edward came back then with a gray garbage can and I helped him get all the booty call notes into the bin. That's when the warning bell rang.

"Umm, ok, so let's just trash these quick, the hall's going to fill up in about…2 minutes," and with that we began shoveling faster. We finally got them all in.

"Thank you Bella, I'm sorry. Let's go, we can't be late on our first day." Edward just about closed his locker, but this time I reached to stop him. The primary shock had turned into a slow, steady burn with a pleasant tingle.

His eyes met mine, and I felt as if in a trance. His deep, soulful eyes going on and on, endless pools of liquid emeralds that I dove into so readily. Their almond shape and his thick eyelashes, my small hand on his large one, the burn spreading throughout me. It was then I noticed how close we were, my face merely two inches from his, his lips looking so inviting, his eyes begging silently for me to come closer, his hair screaming to have my hand weave through it.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my trance, and I remembered why I had stopped him.

"You forgot to get what you even came for, Edward." His name coming from my lips felt so right, so amazingly wonderful. Different in a stupendous way.

A mellifluous blush tainted his cheeks and he mumbled in his silky smooth voice:" Oh right." He chuckled a bit shakily and grabbed a one shoulder, black book bag.

Our walk to the Biology room was a little awkward, neither of us saying anything. Well what would you say? _"Oh so how were your morning classes? I preferred lunch because I met the hottest guy on the planet then got lost in his eyes wishing I could just take his lips in mine, oh and by the way, that's you! And that same guy had hundreds of notes from girls who were all too willing to hop on his dick, but he threw them out, so I think he might be gay!"_ yeah, no way. So we just walked into the room. I took a seat at the back left double table while Edward went to ask to sign his new kid slip.

By the way I was being pointed at, I was assuming Edward was assigned to sit next to me. I just pulled out my spiral notebook and began doodling. I heard the stool next to mine being pulled out and I looked up in acknowledgement. But I didn't see the sea green eyes I was expecting, it was Mike.

"So Bella, I see your buff friend isn't around." He leaned towards me and I, in turn, leaned far back, so I was almost against the wall, "so I suggest that you take me up on my previous invitation. I'd hate to see something bad happen to that pretty face of yours." He reached his hand out, about to stroke my cheek when, out of nowhere and for the second time today he was yanked by the scruff of his collar away from me. But this time it was Edward who pulled him away.

"I believe that's my seat," Edward simply said. His voice wasn't loud, but menacing enough that even I shook a little.

"I don't see your name on it," Mike countered.

"Look creep, either you leave peacefully or I will personally castrate you with a spork." Wow, now I didn't ever think Edward would be vulgar. I've gotta say, it was hot.

Mike just slinked away as Edward glared after him. He suddenly turned to me. "Are you okay Bella? I'm so sorry. If he hurt you in any way, he'll pay, oh will he pay. Even if he lay a single finger on you, it'll come off."

"I'm fine Edward, just a little shaken. That's the second time he's done that today, except it was Emmett who threatened him." I chuckled a bit, but Edward seemed furious.

"He's done this twice? That lurker is in serious trouble…" he looked fuming, then his expression softened a bit. "So, how are you liking your classes?"

"Wow Edward, your mood swings just might give me whiplash!" I joked with him. It lightened the mood instantly. "My classes are great, I hate Math though, too many numbers." He laughed at my expression and loosened up some more, "how are yours?"

He seemed to really think about it and a lopsided grin spread across his face. One word. Smexy ( **Smexy: mixture of smokin' and sexy** ). "Well actually, I really like Biology, because I get to sit with this absolutely gorgeous, witty and amazing girl with stunning deep chocolate eyes (** mmm… that was one tasty Jos. Louis! **) "

Did he really just say that? I just sat stunned as Mr. Banner called the class to attention. For the rest of the period, I couldn't even remember what had happened, I was too caught up in thinking about what Edward said. Maybe he isn't gay after all…

**WOW! That was **_**long**_**! Okay, so you all know I love that leather jacket that Bella has, right? Well, I just bought it! I finally got enough money and I swear I was running around the house screaming "IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE!" wearing the jacket. I'm so damn happy! So, I hope I made you almost as happy as I am right now!**

**Also, my poll is still up, I haven't checked it in a while, but I have no doubt that **_**Seventeen Forever**_** by Metro Station is still winning, so go vote! Also, I want to start putting super songs at the beginning of each chapter, so send me your suggestions for awesome songs and they'll influence the chapters**

**Note: If I get no songs before the next chapter is written, I **_**might **_**have to choose a sad song…**

**Love and Chocolate and possibly my longest chapter EVER,**

**Iris 3**

**P.S. My bud Too-Afraid-To-Cry-Out and I are writing the two coolest stories ever, one is what I based my name on, the other is about, well, pretty much your average teen love novel. We're both excited, so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
